


Fire and the Jaguar

by iheartloki



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cave sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Floor Sex, Hand to Hand Combat, Jet Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Ross and Nehanda Sass, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, T'Challa has a adopted sister, Violence, Watson get's some love because it's Watson enough said, argument, river sex, sparing, sword play, which leads to more sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartloki/pseuds/iheartloki
Summary: "In the span of a week in losing T'Chaka, T'Challa and his middle sister Nehanda, have the task of not only bringing together a country that is in mourning of their past King but also set T'Challa on the throne. In the process, they must not only deal with Ulysses Klaue but also a long lost cousin they knew nothing about. They also reunited with CIA Special Agent Everett Ross, who feels drawn to Nehanda. Can their new bond survive?"





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Since I watched this movie in theatres, my plot bunny went into over-drive. Especially since John Watson was in this movie as well. Ross needed some love, hence where this story came from.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated. Let me know how I did.
> 
> With that said, on with the show!

“ _On the way to Wakanda, 1992_ ”

King T'Chaka sat and contemplated the events that had happened over the last 24 hours. 24 hour ago, he had a younger brother and now he didn't. Why did N'Jobu think that Klaue would be the way to the future? All it did was destroy himself. Selling vibranium to a madman, he betrayed his people. His death was justified.

So why did he feel like he ripped apart his family? Why would his heartache for not only killing his brother in the form of justice but also leaving his young nephew alone to fend for himself?

T'Chaka could only think what would happen to his teenage son T'Challa if something were to happen to him. At 15, T'Chaka felt that he prepared his son enough to rule but he would not do it alone. He would have his mother Ramonda and Zuri to help guide him.

“What are thinking about so hard, your Majesty?” Zuri asked from the pilot's seat, having spelled one of T'Chaka's personal bodyguards a couple hours before.

“Did I do the right thing Zuri?” T'Chaka asked as he made his way over to his agent, spy, and friend.

Zuri sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity but was only a couple of minutes. His answer could go either way. It could either help or make the situation worse. “I think you did what was necessary your majesty. But this situation was going to happen eventually.”

“But he had a son Zuri! He's family! How could I leave N'Jobu's son in exile, alone?!” T'Chaka exclaimed, his heart breaking with each word.

“It couldn't be helped you highness. N'Jobu knew what he was doing when he went to Klaue in the first place. He knew the consequences of his actions. He knew that he was never leaving Oakland alive. He knew all this and yet he still went to Klaue anyway. You did the best you could any situation, your highness.” Zuri finished and then turned back towards the windshield.

T'Chaka stood and made his way over to stand beside his friend. “You are very wise Zuri and I'm very proud to have your counsel.” T'Chaka began. “But as to the events that transpired in Oakland, it never happened. What happened there, that secret will die with us. Understood?”

“Yes, your majesty!” Zuri said. It was dire situation all a way around. He felt the King's pain at leaving his nephew to fend for himself but it couldn't be helped. This blame was placed solely on N'Jobu's shoulders.

Zuri shook his head. N'Jobu must have known that his brother would find out where Klaue got his intel from. He must have known the consequences of what his actions would rot. He felt bad for N'Jobu's son but justice needed to be served.

He would have been the first person to tell you that he had no idea that N'Jobu would radicalize himself by moving to America. N'Jobu had been the best spy Wakanda had, but money became his new god. And Klaue sought to fuel N'Jobu's ambitions with the promise of weapons if he gave more vibranium. And didn't even hesitate.

There was a sense of relief now that the traitor had been caught and killed but that didn't stop both of Zuri and T'Chaka's hearts to break at the sheer weight of his actions. Zuri had practically grown up with T'Chaka and N'Jobu when they were younger, so N'Jobu's betrayal hurt him the most.

But in the process of all of that, Zuri also took on T'Chaka's pain of the situation as well. He was glad that they were going home because it meant that both he and T'Chaka could reflect and heal.

All of sudden the distinct sound of RPG's and bullets ricocheted off of the shielding of the cloaked Wakandan jet. Zuri kept the aircraft straight as he maneuvered his way through the convoy on the ground.

“Let me take over Zuri.” Nairobi was one of T'Chaka's elite members of the King's personal guard known as the Dora Milaje and the best pilot he had ever seen.

“What is happening Zuri?” T'Chaka exclaimed as he made his back towards the front of the jet.

Zuri looked outside and watched the destruction all around him. He turned back towards his King and sighed. “It appears to be an attack, your Majesty. But the ground soldiers are not ours.”

“Who would be so bold to attack a convoy of women and children this close to the Wakandan border?” T'Chaka asked. The frustration of the situation rolled off of him like a fire.

Zuri turned to T'Chaka, raised an eyebrow and gave him an injudicious look. “Can you think of no one my King?” Zuri asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. “There is no one that comes to mind who would have the access to this many men and has no qualms about the loss of human life?”

T'Chaka only had to think for a split second before his face morphed into one of pure fury. “Klaue!” Was all the King said!

“Nairobi,” T'Chaka growled. “Land this plane just outside the center of the skirmish and remain cloaked." He then turned back to his friend and confidant. “Zuri, we will bring this fight to Klaue.”

Zuri smiled and then grabbed his weapons. The song of battle began to sing through his veins. Knowing that Klaue had no respect or honor on the field of battle, made his blood sing more.

The battle raged on as the jet landed. Even though the party was small, they would have an advantage. Klaue had no idea that T'Chaka and his people would show up. Some of these people weren't even Wakandan, and yet the King was defending them anyway.

It was in that moment that Zuri saw the measure of a true King. A King that he was proud to call his friend, a King he was proud to serve and a King he was willing to die for. He would follow T'Chaka into battle and they would both live to tell the tale.

The jet floated down just at the edge of the battle and the exit ramp began to descend. The small party began to follow the ramps descent and then bolted towards the fight. Bullets whizzed by there heads, swords were struck, as well as the metal from the Dora Milaje's spears.

Klaue's men were caught off guard as a black streak leaped through the air and began to claw and throw men around. The Wakandan's guardian The Black Panther turned at the sound of a scream through the den.

A tall man about 6'4” with blonde hair and dark blue eyes, was in the process of fighting two mercenaries at the same time. But it was the second merc that he should have kept his eyes on. He battled the first man hand to hand and in the process, the merc lost his gun.

The blonde didn't hesitate. He pulled the trigger, three times in secession. Before the blonde could turn towards the second, he felt the piercing pain of a machete being stabbed into his side. He slowly fell to the ground gasping in pain.

“JARROD!” A female screamed while clutching a tiny bundle to her chest. Her strawberry blonde hair blew in the breeze and her green eyes began to fill with tears.

“ABBY!” Jarrod yelled. “Take Nattie and run. Save yourselves.” He exclaimed, trying desperately to get to his knees as he watched his wife and 4-month-old baby daughter flee the ambush. 2 seconds later, a merc began to give chase.

Jarrod knew in his heart of hearts that he wasn't making it out this alive. With a quick glance at the stab wound, he knew by just looking at it that there was to much damage. He was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't heard one of the mercenary's come up to his injured right side.

“Do your worst,” Jarrod growled at the merc, not batting an eyelash.

It was in that moment that he saw a pair of metal claws sticking out of the merc's chest and then the man was thrown through the air until he hit a low hanging tree branch and snapped his neck. Jarrod stared at the black figure in shock.

“Try not to move.” A deep north African accent came from his rescuer.

Jarrod's breathing began to become labored and his eyesight began to drift in and out. He knew he was dying. He would never again see his beautiful Abigail. His golden strawberry blonde angel whose eyes were as green as the Emerald Isle.

No longer would he hear her laugh, see her smile or feel the passion that had drawn him in like a moth to a flame. Then there was his daughter. Natalia, his little Nattie. He would never see her grown up and get married. He would never gaze upon his grandchildren.

He grinned when he remembered her birth those 4 long months ago. The wisps of blonde held various shades of red and copper. He knew that they wouldn't have found out what color Nattie's eyes would until she was a year old, but Jarrod somehow had a feeling that his little girl would have his dark blue eyes with flecks of her mother's green.

But now it would be wishful thinking. He knew he was going to soon leave this world. And so would his wife, if the way the mercenary went after her and their daughter was any indication.

“Let me see your face,” Jarrod asked weakly. “I'm dying, so you need not worry about me telling anyone your identity. I have a favor to ask of you.”

T'Chaka sighed. It was a simple request from a dying man and one that he couldn't deny. He slowly pulled off his Panther helmet and gave the dying man a good look at his face.

“I know you, your King T'Chaka of Wakanda,” Jarrod said humbly. “Well, I guess my request is going to the right person.”

“What is it you want, Coloniser?” T'Chaka asked, his voice a deep rumble in the back of the throat.

Jarrod weakly placed his hand on T'Chaka's chest and took a deep breath in. “My wife and I have a daughter named Natalia or Nattie for short. She 4 months old. I can feel it in my bones, both my wife and I are never going to make out of this ambush alive. But our daughter will. She's special. Even at 4 months, she's showing signs of being a mutant. She will never be safe in America, they still despise mutant's there and I don't think the X-men will have the means to protect her and raise her. But for some inconspicuous reason, you appear. I don't know if it was God or destiny, but you just saved my daughter's life and you don't even know it. I'm begging you, Your Majesty, please take my daughter and raise her as your own. Give her a good home and cherish her because she has mutant power, never fear her.”

With his last breath, Jarrod gasped. All T'Chaka could do was stare as Jarrod's eyes rolled in the back of his head, he stopped breathing and slowly fell back against the hard ground.

T'Chaka bowed his head in reverence as he said a small prayer to the gods, hoping that Jarrod would find peace. He would make sure that Jarrod and if his hunch was right, Abigail, would get a proper burial.

After taking a few deep cleansing breaths, T'Chaka placed his helmet back on his head, turned and followed in the direction that Jarrod's wife and the mercenary went. Before he helped Jarrod, he had the presence of mind to place a tracker on the mercenary's back to track where he went.

He reached up and touched the side of his head where eyes were and pressed a button. Instantly, a display popped up and he was able to see the highlighted footprints as to where his prey went.

Meanwhile, Abigail was praying to any god that could hear her or was listening, to send her some help. She gasping for breath but she knew she couldn't stop. If she stopped, then she and Nattie were dead. She knew her life was forfeited but Nattie's was not.

Run and breath, run and breath, run and breath! That had become Abby's mantra as she continued to push through the underbrush as she reached the ascent towards the largest mountain in Wakanda. She could hear the mercenary behind her picking up speed.

“It does not matter where you go or how far you run little girl!” The mercenary screamed. “You are dead anyway. And so will your daughter.”

“Over my dead body asshole!” Abby screamed back, all the while clutching Nattie close to her chest as she continued her trek up the mountain.

She heard the man growl as he started to follow. She wasn't making this out of life. He was going to catch her and she and her daughter were going to die. But then she became determined, there was no way in hell that her daughter wasn't going to see her first birthday.

Abigail stood tall and began to climb again. Nattie was going to live, her baby was going to survive this, even if she wouldn't. Abby knew that Jarrod was dead, she could feel it. That meant her time was up as well. But first, she needed to get her daughter to safety.

 Halfway up the mountain face, the mercenary behind her took out his whip, reared it back and let it loose with a mighty crack.

Abigail let out a scream as she felt herself lurch forward but had the presence of mind to spin so her back was facing the ground and clutched Nattie close to her chest. When she felt her back hit, the ground was unforgiving.

The mercenary grinned down at his prey as he made way towards her with slow deliberate steps. All of a sudden the man stopped or had been forced to. He tried desperately to get his feet working but when he looked up, he got the shock of his life. There in front of him, not 20ft away, was a giant wall of fire.

But from the abyss on the other side, he heard a baby giggle and cue. Abigail could only stare in shock. She knew her daughter was strong for a baby mutant but she had no idea that Nattie was this powerful. Never the less, her daughter was buying her some time to get back on her feet so she would take it.

Very slowly and painfully, Abigail made her way back to her feet. She gently picked Nattie up and started back up the mountain. With a good head start, baby Natalia let the firewall dropped and the mercenary started on them again.

It was at this time that T'Chaka had caught up with his prey and silently followed the three of them through the trees, swinging from branch to branch, not making a sound. He bind his time to strike on the man that would dare harm a woman and child.

When he heard the crack of the whip followed by a woman's scream, he started to make his move. But then he was stopped in awe, to witness a great feat. For a baby, no more than 4 months old, to produce a full wall of fire, well this little sprite was blessed by the god's themselves.

With the proper instruction, she would do great things, for either her people or his, if he decided to take her in. He watched silently from the trees as the mercenary gain speed towards them and T'Chaka knew this time that this female would not escape his second assault.

That was when he heard a gunshot. He could only watch in horror as the strawberry blonde screamed and fell, tossing her baby in the safety of the reeds to her right.

T'Chaka didn't hesitate. He took off like a shot. Praying to the God's to give him the speed to make it before it was too late.

Abigail gasped in pain as she clutched the gunshot wound to her leg. She knew instantly that the prick in front of her had hit the femoral artery. She was going to bleed to death, slowly.

“Well, well! I guess the little magician does not have anything up her sleeve to save her now.” The mercenary chuckled. “I'm going to enjoy making you beg before you die.”

“You and what army!” Abby growled back as she spat on the merc's face.

The mercenary jumped back. With a snarl, his hand drew back and her back-handed Abigail across the face. He drew out his military knife and allowed her to see the stainless steel gleam in the sun.

“I was going to let your death be slow and painless, but a quick death is the only  way to put bitches like you down.” He growled. “But first,” Fast as lighting, he straddles Abby's waist.

At this point, Abby fought like a wildcat but it was no use. The mercenary was just too strong. He grabbed both of her hands in his large one and placed them above her head. He spun his knife and then slashed a deep cut across her chest from right to left.

He then pointed the knife at a downward angle and then brought it down towards her stomach and buried it to the hilt. Abby released a blood-curdling scream at the sheer agony.  
   
It was that moment, that the mercenary was ripped off of her with a mighty yell. Before he could comprehend what was happening, a black mass had surrounded him, fighting back was not an option. Whatever and whoever this thing was, he was stronger.

T'Chaka wasted no time. He came at Klaue's mercenary with a series of punches and kicks that gave the man in front of him no reprieve. This vile creature needed to be destroyed if only for the sheer reason of attacking a defenseless mother and child.

The Merc took a breather and then tried to attack T'Chaka again but it was no use. T'Chaka would give opponent credit, he was a formidable force but he was no match for T'Chaka. It was a one-sided fight that the merc knew he couldn't win.

T'Chaka let him have a few more blows before he went in for the kill. His claws struck their target with deadly accuracy. The merc never saw the blows coming. Before he could react in some way to defend himself, he found his chest was sliced open and then a loud SNAP could be heard throughout the surrounding area.

When the mercenary slid to the ground, T'Chaka slowly made his way towards Abby, who was slowly reaching death.

“My..baby,” Abby asked weakly. “let...me.. see...my...baby..one..last...time.” It was getting hard for her to draw in enough breath so she could talk.

T'Chaka nodded. A heavy feeling settled on his chest as he made his way to a small glen of reeds. He listened and then heard the soft cooing of a baby. He reached and pulled a beautiful baby girl, who stared at T'Chaka in fascination. Her tiny hands reached for his helmet.

If only this tiny bundle of pure joy could see the smile that graced his face as he held her. When T'Chaka knelt in front of Abby, he tried to place her daughter in her arms, but she refused.

“I'm..dying. There's...no..point...in...me..holding..her...when..I'm..not...going..to..see..her..grow..up.” Abby wheezed.

She knew saying goodbye was going to be hard, she just never knew it would be this much. Abby looked at her rescuer with a raised eyebrow. Without even being told to, T'Chaka's hand immediately went to his helmet and took it off.

“Do not worry, your daughter will be well loved and well cared for. She will want for nothing.” T'Chaka's deep voice rang through the silence like a calm breeze. “I will love her as if she were my own.”

“That's...all...I..ask..” Abby said with a weak smile as she slowly began to drift in and out before her eyes closed.

T'Chaka could only watch with sad and respectful eyes as he watched Abby's chest slowly take a couple deep breaths until she finally stopped breathing altogether. He looked at the beautiful baby girl in his arms and realized she had no one. T'Chaka didn't even hesitate.

He knew he made his decision. And he also knew his sweet wife Ramonda would love to have a baby around the palace again.  
The sound of a Wakandan jet engine as it hovered overhead before it landed in the clearing, snapped T'Chaka out of his reverie as the cargo-bay door opened and Zuri stepped out and made his way towards him.

“Did you have any problems, my friend?” Zuri asked as he slowly approached his friend, kneeling on the ground.

“No!” Was all T'Chaka said! In reality, it was really all he could say. He had witnessed many deaths over the years, but never one of two young parents with a small baby to raise.

“T'Chaka, what do you plan to do with the baby?” Zuri asked. This would tricky subject for him. Not knowing what his friend had seen.

“I will discuss it with Ramonda when we return. But I'm certain that she will not turn this baby out into the cold.” T'Chaka began, his deep with emotion. “If she agrees, then we will adopt this little cub both through legal means and blood adoption.”

With that T'Chaka made his way towards the Wakandan jet with the baby in his arms, hoping that would be the end of it. Zuri followed, saying no more. The sadness of the day hung heavy on their minds. The only royal command T'Chaka ordered, was that the baby's biological parents would receive a proper burial that only Wakanda give them.

The rest of the trip to the royal palace was in comfortable silence. No one said a word. When the royal palace came into view, the only sound that was uttered through the whole cabin, was T'Chaka's sigh of relief.

When they stepped off the plane, they were immediately greeted by T'Chaka's son, crown Prince T'Challa. His never spoke a word, just gave him nod that he shared in his pain.

The party made them towards his wife. When looked at her, he immediately noticed the tracks of tears running down her face. He knew instantly that his wife's clairvoyant abilities allowed her to see everything. As soon as he lifted his arm, Ramonda was in arms and gently stroking the baby's head gently.

She turned her soft, chocolate brown eyes towards him and her lips were set in firm determination.

“You do not even have to ask my love! This baby girl needs parents and that is exactly what she will have. T'Challa will make an excellent big brother.” Ramonda said firmly.

T'Chaka's face broke into the first real grin he wore since he came back from Oakland, California. And of course, Ramonda worked her magic fast.

She and the council had fast-tracked the legal system to get the adoption passed. In the eyes of the law, little baby Natalia Jesse Thorton, born May 22, 1992, became Princess Nehanda of Wakanda.

Once the legalities were out the way, Ramonda, T'Chaka, and T'Challa took baby Nehanda down to the nursery to begin the blood adoption ritual. Ramonda and T'Chaka cut their palms and bled into a ceremonial bowl. The priest fed it to Nehanda and then poured the rest into the circle.

Then he took a heart flower that was starting to form. He then took the little heart stone and crushed it into a liquid and fed all of it to Nehanda.

What happened next would live in the hearts and minds of all Wakandan's through the generations. The blood that circled Nehanda ignited. The bright orange glow that circled and encased her grew and grew until finally, it burst into a mix of bright orange and purple sparks and then finally settled around her.

When Ramonda and T'Chaka reached for their new baby daughter, they found that Nehanda's skin became naturally tanned, even though she was still white. But T'Chaka felt that her natural mutant powers had been balanced. When she got older, his little Fire Cub was going to be powerful.

The world would not only know the greatness of her older brother Prince T'Challa but also herself, Princess Nehanda.


	2. Return of the King

“Return of the King”

“ _Post Civil War, Berlin, 2016_ ”

“So General Zemo, how does it feel? To spend all that time, all that effort, just to see it fail so spectacularly?” CIA Special Agent Liaison Everett K Ross said as he walked into the detention room with a confident strut.

His 5'11 muscular frame filled out the grey suit he wore in the right places and gave a certain someone that he knew was watching on the monitors, a spectacular view of his ass. He couldn't help but stare down his quarry, his Cobalt blue eyes glinted with ever repressing need to either strangle the son of a bitch in front him or shoot him. He couldn't decide which.

He threw down the thick folder onto to table and unbutton his coat. Everett placed his hands on his hips and spread his legs shoulder-width apart as he waited for an answer that he knew would be either smug or sarcastic.

“Did it?” Was all Zemo said! An ever-present smug smile followed in his wake.

Everett was never the type of man to break protocol, but this smug bastard thought he was doing the world a favor. Ha! Where had he heard that before!? Maybe from a certain God of Mischief who thought that Earth needed a King and instead tried to destroy it? Starting with New York?

He growled at the former general in front him as he flipped open the file. Corrupt military officials always pissed him off the most. Even if they thought they were doing it for the greater good. But this guy was just plain evil.

“Did it, you say, did it? Well let's see,” Everett said condescendingly as he began to do the mental calculations in his head. “You killed a grand total of 192 people in the span of a month including the father of Crown Prince and Princess T'Challa and Nehanda, King T'Chaka of Wakanda.”

Zemo sat back in his seat, smug that the little Princess was mourning. Everett growled and banged his fist on the table, hard. “If I were you, I'd wipe the smug smile off your face, because if it were up to me, the Princess would be in here and wipe the floor with you and I would just sit back and do my taxes because I'm behind. I'm the only thing that's separating you, from her.” Everett said as pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the camera.

“Give her a big smile General, because this is the only time she's going to see you on display.” Everett grinned at the at the smug-ass man.

“I've lost everything that's dear to me Ross,” Zemo began. “What's the worst you can do to me?”

“Well for starters, you are never seeing the light of day again,” Everett said with a smug grin of his own as he crossed his large arms over his chest.

That seemed to shut Zemo up then. The realization finally hitting him that he was spending the rest of his life in prison and could possibly die there and no one would know. Everett was pleased. Reality had sunk in. He closed the file and looked at Zemo once more.

“Meals at 8 to 5. Toilet privileges twice a day. Raise your voice, zap. Touch the glass, zap. You step out of line, you deal with me. Please, step out of line.” Everett stated. He waited for a smart remark from Zemo but he never said a word.

With that, Everett turned on his heel and strutted out of the room towards the monitoring area.

Nehanda had to turn away from the monitor after that speech. For the past couple of days, she and Everett would either flirt back and forth one minute or were at each other throats the next. She still hadn't forgiven him for confiscating her gold encased, vibranium steel swords. A birthday gift from her father T'Chaka, along with the Panther ring that adorned her right ring finger.

“So that's all I had to do to shut you up is spout some macho bullshit?!” Everett teased as he walked into the room with a megawatt smile. Nehanda glared at his back.

Suddenly there was the unmistakable sound of T'Challa laugh-coughing. He and W'Kabi, always did that when they found a situation she was in, hilarious.

Nehanda spun towards her older brother and growled at him. Everett chuckled at that. A deep, vibrating chuckle that sent an electrical shock down her spine. Her brother wasn't supposed to laugh, he was supposed to be on her side.

“That was your best attempt at being macho?” Nehanda asked mischievous grin, her deep blue-Emerald flecked eyes sparkled with mischief. “I just heard Sylvester Stallone and Arnold Schwarzenegger cry at the poor attempt.”

At this point, Sharon Carter, burst out laughing at Everett's indigent expression. He growled. He wasn't going to let this little slip of girl get the better of him. Nehanda was small at 5'4 compared to Everett's 5'11. He should start calling her shrimp just to get a reaction.

A reaction that he was going to dearly miss. He had more fun this past couple of weeks with her here than any day of the week. Sharon had commented that Nehanda seemed to keep him young. Maybe he had done this job for so long, that he forgot what fun was.

His ex-wife was never this much fun. Even when they dated. He had found out too late that she wanted him for was his Air-force pension as Lt. Colonel. The only sad part about their marriage they hadn't got around to having kids. Which was probably for the best anyway because Jesse hadn't wanted kids when they were together.

But for some inconspicuous reason, the very minute that Princess Nehanda had walked through the doors of the CIA detention center in Berlin, he had felt this pull towards her.

It was like she hit him a whip and began to pull him towards her, which he wouldn't put it past her if she did. He pitied the poor bastard she cracked that whip at in bed.

That thought shocked him the most. The fact that he was thinking what one of the Princess's of Wakanda was like in bed.

Maybe Sharon was right about him, he seriously needed to get laid!

But he never seemed to have the time. And he had no excuse to use. He couldn't tell a woman that he couldn't sleep with her because he was married because that wasn't the case. He had been divorced for 8 years. But he didn't have to tell them that.

All he had to say that he wasn't going to sleep with her and she automatically assumed he was gay! The story of his life. Now that he had the opportunity to find out about Nehanda and she was leaving.

But she too, like so many other women before her, had assumed that he had been gay, which of course he hadn't bothered to correct her. He had let her believe that he liked men just to get a rise out of her and she took the bait.

~ _3 weeks ago_ ~

_“Alright people, this is how it's going to go. Your weapons have all been confiscated and locked up for the duration of your stay.” Everett explained in an authoritative voice._

_“You can not do that.” The lone female in the group spoke with a growl._

_“You will find I just did Princess,” Everett said an amusing glint to his dark Cobalt's._

_“My father gave me those swords as a birthday present. They are the only thing I have left of him.” Nehanda growled each step she took placed her closer to Everett. “You have no right to take them.”_

_“Princess, you and your brother went after our prime suspect for a revenge kill on international soil, you will find that I have every right and the authority to do what I feel is necessary to protect my country and the world from harm,” Everett said with a growl of his own._

_“Special Agent Ross, surely you realize that man down there in your hold,” T'Challa spoke in a deadly calm voice. “is responsible for our father's death?!”_

_Everett sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He felt a headache coming on. “Your Highness, I like you.” He knew that was a mistake as soon as the words left his mouth._

_“You like my brother Agent Ross?” Nehanda asked with a teasing glint in her deep blue-emerald flecked eyes. “Is that why you want my swords, so you can prove to T'Challa you can stick 'em with the pointy end when you Stick him with your pointy end?”_

_All Everett could do was stare at Princess Nehanda in open-mouthed shock, while everyone else dissolved into rounds of tear-jerking laughter. Before the Princess left for Wakanda, he was going to show he all about his pointy end._

_“I'll be sure to give you a receipt Princess,” Everett said with a cheeky grin as he turned and walked away, leaving the Oldest Crown Princess of Wakanda spitting and sputtering in his wake._

~ _end of flashback_ ~

He never did get around to it. Now staring at the mischievous Princess, he realized that he might have missed his chance. He was going to miss their banter. But he was going to miss her, so he needed to make a memory so he could replay it over and over again when he was alone and think of her.

“Oh ' _Shrimp_ ',” Everett began in a teasing voice. His smirk grew when he heard growl at the reference to her height. “You don't know how macho I can be.”

“We will see where your ' _Machismo_ ' will get you if you ever call me shrimp again,” Nehanda growled as she stood toe to toe with the man in question.

Everett looked down at her amused. “Really? You don't have your swords Princess, so how are you...” Everett was cut off when two tiny hands grabbed the lapels of his sports jacket and pulled his head towards her.

That was when he felt her soft lips touch his in a hard and fast kiss. It wasn't the most passionate kiss he ever had, but it was enough to put a dazed look on his face. Nehanda kept her lips pressed against Everett's a little bit longer then she intended when she finally pulled away.

She didn't want to admit it, but Everett's lips felt good. She thought if she kissed him it would shut him up and the pull would be satisfied. But that had been wishful thinking on her part. If anything, it made the pull that much stronger.

She turned and gave her brother a sly smirk. “Well it's been fun, but we must return to Wakanda so our father can have a proper burial. I'll take my swords now, Agent Carter.” Nehanda said with a contented sigh. She gave Everett a quick look and grinned when she noticed he was still dazed.

Agent Sharon Carter could definitely say without any bias or uncertainty, that she was going to miss the Crown Princess Nehanda. The Princess seemed to be the only woman she knew who could yank that hard stick, that Ross had shoved so far up his ass, out!

She handed the Princess her swords with a bright smile and a respectful nod. This woman had earned her respect when she brought Everett out of his shell.

“Well ladies and gentlemen, it's been a real ' _Slice_ ', but my brother and I must depart. If I'm ever back this way again, I'll...” Nehanda let out a loud gasp.

Everett had come out of his daze and now looked at the blonde with copper highlights with lust filled eyes. It only took him one stride to reach her. His left hand reached and grabbed her leather clad arm and reefed her back towards him hard.

Then only thing that Nehanda could register was that she pressed hard against Everett's equally hard body. She felt his fingers rake through hair and then tightened as he pulled her head towards him. In the back of Nehanda's mind, she could help but think that unlocked Everett's inner animal.

Everett growled as he shoved tongue into the mouth of the woman who haunted his dreams at night. She was like a drug and the more he supped, the more he became addicted. He couldn't get enough. He wanted more of her. There were too many clothes. He needed her body and soul.

He wanted too so badly throw Nehanda on one of the nearby tables and have his way with her. He would make it so that she wouldn't forget him, he would in-bedded so deep inside her, he wouldn't be easy forget. And no other man would touch was his. He'd ruin her for any other man but him. She wouldn't be able to walk two steps without thinking of him.

“Mmm..” Nehanda tried to pull away but Everett would pull her back. “Ev..Everett. We need to stop,” Nehanda said between gasps of breath as she tried once more to pull away but Everett snaked his muscular arm around her waist and held her flush against him.

“No!” Everett said firmly, his voice dipping into a deep growl. Then like a predator, he ever so slowly worked those lethal lips of his down her jaw and towards her neck. He gently bit and sucked the sensitive spot that caused her to moan in pleasure and pull even closer if that were even possible.

All of a sudden there was the unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat. Both Nehanda and Everett broke apart, reluctantly on Everett's part, and turned their heads towards a very amused T'Challa.

“Sister, it's time to put away your playthings and come. We must return to Wakanda. Father must be buried.” T'Challa teased, though his amusement didn't reach his eyes.

The sound of a whimper that left his sister's lips, tore his heart to shreds. The last thing he wanted to do was break his sister's heart and even he and Okoye had noticed the connection between Nehanda and the American CIA Agent. It was just as strong if not stronger than his connection with Nakia or Okoye's with W'Kabi and those two were married.

Soulmates were special in Wakandan tradition and were celebrated in Wakanda. In fact, T'Challa, Nehanda and Shuri's mother and father were soulmates. It was sacrilege to break apart two soulmates before the bond had a chance to form and take hold.

But this was a different situation entirely. One that couldn't be helped. And T'Challa most definitely knew when they got back to Wakanda, his mother Ramonda would have words with him. A lecture that he was dreading to hear.

And it wouldn't be just her lecture that he would force to endure, he had a nasty little feeling that Okoye would be giving him a piece of her mind on the matter.

When Everett heard the whimper pass from the woman's lips, he tightened his hold on her. Tried to pull even closer than before. He wouldn't deny it, he couldn't. From the moment that Princess Nehanda of Wakanda waltzed through the doors of the Detention Center, he was instantly attracted to her.

It was like the doors opened over his eyes and he was able to see for the first time. Or the sun finally came up and he was staring at a beautiful sunny day. Only his sunny day was the equally beautiful woman that he held his arms now.

What was there to say. She was about 5'4 with a lithe athletic body that had curves in all the right places. They gave him something to hold on to. Her breasts, he guess would be about a 38d. He knew they would fit perfectly into his hands. Her golden blonde hair shuns brightly even in the light of the fluorescent lighting.

When the light hit her hair just right, it brought out the natural coppery red highlights that ran all through her hair. What he wouldn't give to wrap that hair around his hands and pull.

But through it all, it had been her eyes that drew him in. Her beautifully deep blue with flecks of green that reminded him Ireland but also of the rolling hills of Scotland in spring before the Heather sprouted.

He stared at the woman in his arms and it killed him to see the tears that form her blue eyes. Everett let his left hand rake through her blonde hair and moved it down to his hand that was framing her face and the back of her neck. Soon his right had joined his left.

He cradled her face in his hands and let his thumbs gently wiped away the tears as they started to roll down her cheeks. Everett, then gently kissed her but this one held so much more promise and meaning.

“Go with him Nehanda!” Everett said gently. “But know this, this thing between us is far from over. When the time is right we will meet again. And promise you that it will take a hell of a lot more than your brother to pull you away from me. You.Are.MINE!” He finished with a deep growl.

Nehanda whimpered in pleasure as she pulled Everett down for another powerful kiss and then reluctantly pulled away. She took the swords that Sharon handed her and went towards her brother. She turned back towards Everett one last time.

He didn't know how he did it or how he knew, but Everett had this other whelming urge to give Nehanda a proper Wakandan farewell for the Wakandan's never said goodbye.

Everett held Nehanda's eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest and then brought his right hand up to his lips then fanned out his hands. Nehanda let out a muffled sob as she to crossed her arms over chest, brought her right hand to her lips and then fanned them out.

She then turned and left with T'Challa. If didn't leave now, the pain of it all would force to run back towards Everett and not leave. But somehow she took the knowledge that she would see Everett again. That one thought soothed her aching heart.

“ _Wakandan Jet, Over the Atlantic Ocean_ ”

The flight back to Wakanda was silent. Nehanda had cried all the tears she would shed until finally all she could do was stare out of the Jet's windshield. All she could see was nothing but water. A large body of water! A body of water that she knew was taking her away from Everett.

“ _Time heals all wounds, Princess_.” The captain out of time said. This was different than being frozen in the arctic ocean for over 70 years. This was like someone reached into her chest, ripped out her heart and stomped on it.

Every once in a while. T'Challa would take a glance at his sister and sigh. This situation was not easy. He hated seeing his sister heartbroken. When turned to towards Okoye, he was met with a disapproving stare. Okoye was not only his bodyguard but his oldest friend; if he could face any lecture, it would be from her.

“Okoye, I'm too tired to listen to your long winded lecture right now,” T'Challa said tiredly to his oldest friend. Her look deepened.

“Your Grace, maybe a _'Long Winded'_ lecture is what you need.” Okoye began in a sage voice. “If you had sought my counsel, I would have told you that we have move delicately with the Princess. I could see from the very beginning that she and American Agent were forming an attachment. I could see the bond start to form.”

“Why didn't you come to me sooner with this Okoye, it would have saved my sister so much heartbreak,” T'Challa said frustratingly.

“But that wouldn't have stopped the bond from My Prince. It was going to form anyway. Now Nehanda is feeling the effects of being separated from her mate.” Okoye explained. “Mate separation is akin to actually having a soulmate die. It's amplified even more for Nehanda because her soulmate is actually alive but they never let the bond complete. So if they do reunite and form a bond gain, the pull of the bond is going even more powerful to complete. And once it starts there is no stopping it My Prince.”

T'Challa sighed and rubbed his hands over his tired face. “Until my sister and Ross are together again, she's going to be hard live with.”

“You'll live My Prince.” Okoye teased. “It could have been worse, this could have been Shuri.”

T'Challa couldn't stop the look of horror pass over his face at that thought. Shuri would have been a bear with a sore head if she had been ripped from her soulmate and she wouldn't have let him hear the end of it. Okoye's bell-like laugh made his heart warm.

He made his way towards to back of the jet and found his sister getting the top bunk ready so she could rest. T'Challa gently touched Nehanda's arm and turned her towards him.

“Sister, I'm sorry.” It was really all T'Challa could say. If had known that Ross and she were going to form a bond, he would have delayed their departure. But that really wouldn't have change the fact that they had to go back to Wakanda.

“No T'Challa it's not your fault,” Nehanda reassured him with a sad smile. “It's was bound to happen. But I'm reassured by the fact that I will see Ross again. The would not have put him my path if we were not meant for each other.”

T'Challa gave his sister a grin and gently bumped his shoulder with hers. “May the gods have mercy on those poor unfortunate souls who dare try to in-crouch on a Panther's territory.”

“Damn right!” Nehanda said with a slight growl that T'Challa to burst out laughing. “Ross better hope for his sake that no one holds a candle to me.”

“I sincerely doubt that Ross will forget you anytime soon sister,” T'Challa grinned. “You left quite the impression on him.”

“I always leave an impression on people T'Challa,” Nehanda said with a teasing grin of her own. “It's part of my charm and personality.”

T'Challa couldn't help but laugh even more. Both of his sisters were bright lights in these dark and changing times. He pulled her into a big bear hug and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. He would get his sister through this trail and pretty soon Ross and she would be together again.

After he pulled back, he gently lifted Nehanda into the top bunk, pulled the covers over her shoulder and turned off the overhead light. He watched his sister sleep for a good 3 minutes before he gently brushed a wayward hair out of Nehanda's face.

T'Challa turned and made his way back towards the main cabin. Once inside he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Is she going to be ok Your Grace?” Captain Steve Rogers as known as Captain America asked, his naturally deep voice hoarse from his battle Tony.

“She will be Captain, but it's a difficult situation. I had no way of knowing that my sister and Agent Ross would form a bond so quickly.” T'Challa said with a sigh as he wiped his hands over his face again.

“Most people don't know these things until they actually happen. Or they realize it as they're falling from the sky into the Arctic in a plane that Hydra created for the world's doom. Then you finally see what had been in front of you for so long, and then you're back and she doesn't even recognize you one minute and the next she does. And then she dies.” Steve said with sad blue eyes.

“Somehow I get the feeling that we are not talking about most people Captain Rogers, but yourself,” T'Challa said with a sigh. “The woman who dies in London, was she your soulmate?”

All Steve could do was a nod. He still felt guilty that he left Peggy the way he did. He had hoped that he would have more time with her but the circumstances at the time, couldn't be changed.

The only thing that gave him some comfort was that Peggy was able to move on and have a happy and fulfilled life. The only soulless that Steve got was that he was finally reunited with his best friend, his brother.

He hoped that T'Challa, Nehanda, and their people will be able to help Bucky break his brainwashing.

“That always seems the case,” T'Challa said as his mind drifted towards his and Nakia's relationship. “I will be glad once my sister is home. My mother always seems to know what to do. And Nehanda will be in safe hands.”

Then silence surrounded the cabin once more. It could almost feel it. The Wakandan sun beating down on his face, watching his sisters race their horses across the plains towards the border. That feeling of being safe, comforted.

The utter feeling of, Home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave Kudos and Comments!


	3. Investigation

"Investigation"

 

It was hard for Nehanda to stand on the balcony of her room in the royal palace, listening to the mournful songs below. When she and her brother returned from Berlin it didn't seem real that her father was gone. The whole way on the Jet, she had hoped that her father would get up and sit beside her and T'Challa.

But it never happened. And then the reality had finally set it. Just as the siblings followed their father's casket down the ramp, towards the procession that had come out to meet them, Nehanda began to hyperventilate.

That was when she finally realized that her father was gone and soon her older brother would be King, just as he was groomed to be.

T'Challa found this to be a great honor but at even higher cost. The price had been her father's death. A scholar once said: “The path to glory is always paved with good intentions!” To Nehanda, it felt like a slap in the face from the gods. Her father still had a good many years left but he was taken away.

And then there was her incomplete soulmate bond with Everett Ross. T'Challa had apologized profusely to her for weeks on end, for dragging her away, but she waved it off. She told him there was no apology needed.

It wouldn't have mattered. Even if she and Everett had completed their bond, she was still coming back home to Wakanda and leaving him behind. She knew how the people of Wakanda and the council felt about Colonizers. It was a miracle that they accepted her, but to accept Everett also; that would have been a long shot at best.

In the weeks that followed her father's funeral, the Council of Elders had tried on numerous occasions to betroth Nehanda to one of the neighboring villages but the answer was the same: NO!

The chiefs didn't and wouldn't take a chance on the Crown Princess who was already bonded. Wakandans either in the city or living on the outer skirts could sense when either a male or female was bonded.

When Elder N'Grope of the River Tribe tried and failed for the third time to marry Nehanda to one of the outer tribe's, he was overruled by the most unlikely source. Not that Nehanda didn't like N'Grope, she did. But there were times when the man would push and push and push, without even stopping for breath.

That was until her mother, the Dowager Queen Ramonda, stepped in to rescue her eldest daughter. She put her foot down, now that her daughter had the starting of an incomplete soulmate bond with the Colonizer, one CIA Special Agent Everett K Ross, there would be no more talk of trying to marry her eldest daughter off.

And thus the marriage talk ceased. The Council of Elders accepted it. But Nehanda couldn't help wonder if they would accept her mate. So much depended on Nehanda marrying well, even though she wouldn't be crowned Queen for very long time.

She had known growing up that she and Shuri were the spares. In every hierarchy, there was always the Heir and the Spare concept. Nehanda and Shuri were still heirs to the throne but it was a long line, there was still a chance that T'Challa would have his heir when he finally got around to actually marrying.

That thought caused Nehanda to grin like a Cheshire cat. She knew very well who T'Challa wanted to marry and she also knew that the woman who held T'Challa's affection, wouldn't settle down and start a family. Especially with the King of Wakanda, unless she had a sign from the gods themselves.

She had known Nakia since she was a child. And Nehanda knew that Nakia was a strong, independent woman who would NOT conform to society's rules. She was going to to do her own thing.

T'Challa's two younger sister's had many of late night, staying up and discussing their big brother's LONG, overdue relationship with Nakia. And it didn't help that Okoye would join some of those discussions as well. Not to mention, W'Kabi putting his two cents worth whenever he was in the capital.

Needless to say, it seemed everyone had something to say about the nonexistent relationship, except the two people involved.

Both parties involved seemed to want to ignore each other, they never wanted to stay in the same room as the other. Nakia concentrated on her training with the Dora Milaje while T'Challa would pine, silently.

Sometimes Nehanda wanted to slap the both of them. Here they were, with a chance to be with each other and neither one of them would take it. While she had to be separated from her soulmate and lived with the constant agony of that decision. As she lived in melancholy, both T'Challa and Nakia tried to move on with their lives.

But they always seemed to be pulled towards each other again and again. And they always seemed to want to fight it, again and again,

Nehanda had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the knock on the door to her chambers or even heard it open until she felt a calming presence on the balcony with her.

“My daughter, what has you so distracted?” Dowager Queen Ramonda asked as she placed herself beside her eldest wayward daughter, causing her jump.

Nehanda couldn't be more surprised to see her mother beside her. She must have been really lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear or see come in. She placed a hand on her chest to stop her racing heart and then turned to look back at the city below.

“My thoughts mother. A Melancholy that will not go away.” Nehanda said in a disheartened voice. As she her gaze met the horizon, her melancholy intensified.

“Oh Nehanda, you the whole world on your shoulders. You are so like your father in that regard,” Ramonda teased with an amused smirk grazing her still beautiful face. “This melancholy, couldn't have anything to do with a certain CIA Special Agent would it?”

Nehanda sighed but couldn't help but grin at her mother. “I'm sure it has nothing to do with that mother. But somehow you would know that would be a lie! He and I share an incomplete Soulmate bond, but that's wishful thinking now. He's probably found some chit to give him the time of day and has probably forgotten all about me.”

With another sigh, Nehanda crossed her arms on the balcony rail leaned her leaned her head on them. All Ramonda could do was stroke her eldest daughter's golden blonde hair with bright fiery copper highlights. Nothing so could say would her any comfort.

Except when the god's wanted their destiny to be interpreted. While Ramonda continued to comfortingly stroke her daughter's hair, her left rubbed up and down her arm until her hand wrapped around Nehanda's. All of sudden, Ramonda's eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she was hit with the most intense vision.

~ _Vision_ ~

_Ramonda was disoriented for a moment and took in her surroundings. It was then she recognized the throne room and the various people present. The room seemed to glow. It was decorated with various blues, reds, oranges, yellows, and whites._

_White, yellow and orange Azaleas adorned the aisle on either side with white and yellow ribbons. On top that formed a canopy, white and bright red Belladonna Lily's hung down like a halo._

_On either side of the throne room, occupants sat in the assigned seats they were given. The man up front began to fidget until another man who looked a lot like her eldest son, calmed him down. Ramonda took a minute to look at the groom._

_He was tall, about 5'11” with blond hair and cobalt blue eyes. This must have been Agent Ross. Now she could see why her daughter was mesmerized by him. He was absolutely gorgeous! From his broad shoulders down to the tips of his feet, every inch of Agent Ross was put together._

_Her Nehanda had chosen well for her mate even it was destined that would be together. This man had been the same man she had seen when her T'Chaka placed their baby daughter in her arms. The god's had her thanks that they set Ross on her daughter's path._

_And then the doors to the throne room opened and in stepped the most beautiful vision she had ever seen. Her daughter dressed in a beautiful Ivory lace strapless dress with a crown of various African flowers adorned her head. Her daughter's golden blonde hair with fiery copper highlights was braided just like hers was._

_She had to wipe the tears of happiness from her eyes as she watched Nehanda place her hand on Ross's._

~ _end of Vision_ ~

Ramonda shook her head slightly, to clear the fogginess away as she slowly regained senses.

She looked down at her daughter once and more and gently pulled her into a hug. Mother and daughter didn't realize how long they stood their just holding each other until Nehanda pulled away first to give her mother a confused look.

Ramonda gave a sly smirk, brushed the hair out of her eyes and framed her face with both hands. “My daughter, my little Fire Cub, this loneliness will not last forever. Be patient my daughter. Your destiny will soon be upon you and the happiness you seek will be claimed for you and for your people. Just like the God's have deemed they would be.”

Nehanda sighed again. “But that so long mother! Why can't my destiny happen now?” Frustration reeling in with every word. It was hard for Nehanda to be patient, especially when destiny concerned her.

Ramonda laughed a little. She knew it would have been wishful thinking on her part to ask her wayward daughter to wait, but she could understand her Nehanda's condensation. She had a soulmate that she was forced to leave behind with a bond that was strong at the end of time.

Out of all three of her children: T'Challa seemed to be the one who was most impatient than her daughters. If things needed to be done, he would jump right in and see it done rather than wait for the help that was needed. Berlin had to be a good example of impatience.

Both Nehanda and himself had been tasked with bringing their father home for burial, without even noticing that his sister had begun a soulmate bond with Agent Ross, he was impatient to get home.

Now his sister was suffering and only Ramonda could be able to heal her in some small way.

“My daughter you know better than anyone that you can't force the gods to do your bidding. Their plan will flow into place when it's ready. When the destined pair is ready!” Ramonda said with a serious look. A look that Nehanda saw from her childhood. “Be patient and help your brother in his rule.”

She looked at her mother, rolled her deep blue eyes with emerald flecks and gave a playful sigh. “Oh, T'Challa knows who the real leaders are. Without Shuri and me, the idiot would never have a throne.”

Ramonda couldn't help but burst out laughing. Shuri and Nehanda had made it perfectly clear to T'Challa and anyone who listen that their 'Big Brother' was just their puppet. That it was really them that ruled Wakanda, just through T'Challa.

“You are my little Fire Cub are a joy.” Ramonda chuckled again. “But why don't you and your sister give your brother a chance first before the two of you use your master puppetry on him.”

Nehanda feigned a sigh and gave her mother a little putout pout. “I'll try, but there is Shuri to consider. If she sees T'Challa displaying his ever-growing stupidity then there's no telling what she would do.”

It was the seriousness in her eldest daughter's voice that caused Ramonda to laugh so hard tears rolled down her face. Between Shuri and Nehanda's antics, she didn't have time to think about T'Chaka. T'Challa was certainly going to have his hands full with his sisters.

The sudden beep of the communication bracelet on her right wrist broke the quiet and happy moment between mother and daughter. “What is it Okoye?” Nehanda asked ever on her guard.

“You Grace,” Okoye said with a nod of her head as her face appeared halo-gram screen. Then turned to Nehanda's mother. “Your Majesty. Nehanda you need to meet your brother and me in the throne room. Some disturbing whispers and reports have come to our attention.”

“On my way!” Nehanda said with a small sigh and then gave her mother a regretful look. “It seems duty calls Mother.”

“Such is our lot in life, my daughter.” Ramonda gave the woman in front of her a gentle smile. “Remember what I said _'Yam encinci'_ ; when the time is right, the gods will reveal their destiny to you. But you must be patient.”

And with that, the Dowager Queen Ramonda swept out of the room to leave her eldest with her thoughts. Nehanda shook her head. Sometimes her mother reminded her of Albus Dumbledore from the Harry Potter books and movies that she and Shuri were in to.

Their mother could be there one minute and gone the next. And the gods forbid she and her siblings try to pull the wool over her eyes because she knew. It was cool and scary how their mother knew every time.

* * *

 

The mid-morning sun shuns through the huge bay windows the lined the back of the throne room which cast a glow that caused the room to glisten like gold. As she entered the room, Nehanda saw her brother stand by the windows, watching the comings and goings of the people below, with his hands crossed behind his back.

For a moment, maybe even a split second, she could have sworn she saw her father standing there. Observing his people as usual. Their father always said it was a quiet place to think.

“An Elephant for your thoughts big brother?” Nehanda asked as she came up behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder causing him to jump.

“Your cat-like reflex's have improved sister. I didn't hear you come in.” T'Challa exclaimed, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Well, I had a good teacher.” Nehanda teased bumping his shoulder playfully. She then steepled her hands and gave T'Challa a Japanese type bow. “You have taught me well Sensai!”

“Well, you were a fast learner and even better student, wise Grasshopper!” T'Challa teased back. He had to shake his head. Out of all the things she could have said, she had to quote the 'Karate Kid'.

The two siblings stood in silence once more and could not have been opposite in taste. While T'Challa was dressed in a black high collared sports jacket, black pants with match black wing-tipped shoes, Nehanda was wearing a teal blue one-shoulder jersey top with black leather pants and knee high black lace up boots.    
      
Their silent moment was broken when Okoye and the elders filed into the room. They shared a look and then made their way towards the group.

For 2 and half hours, T'Challa, Nehanda, and the elders debated on the best course of action on how to handle Klaue and his men permanently. There was no easy answer. The suggestion had broached that they kill him, the Wakandan way, but T'Challa shot that instantly.

“We do not kill for the pleasure of revenge W'Kabi, no matter how justified it may be.” T'Challa had said.

But in a way, he couldn't blame W'Kabi for feeling the way he did. Ulysses Klaue had torn apart W'Kabi's family when he been 15, forcing a then young W'Kabi to become Chief of the Border people. He led his people with the same kindness and justice that his father had shown but he still wanted his vengeance.

“Great Council!” Nehanda exclaimed through the din. “All this assent arguing and bickering like children is getting us nowhere.”

T'Challa stared at his sister with a hint of pride. But he knew that there was more to interruption then meets the eye. He could see the wheels turning around in that mischievous mind of hers.

“Why do I get the nasty little feeling that you and whatever accomplice you turned to your side, have solved this problem already,” T'Challa asked giving his sister a skeptical look.

“You know big brother, sometimes I wonder if don't trust me?!” Nehanda teased, placing her hands on her hips.

“If it's you and Shuri then I'm well within my reason!” He exclaimed, causing the elders to laugh at the sibling's antics.

“In this case, I have done nothing untoward. But it will surprise you to know, that both Okoye and I have come up with a plan.” Nehanda said with a nod of her head, her blonde dreads swinging about. The look she presented, she had hoped would curb her brother's interest. She was wrong!

T'Challa raised his eyes in surprise and shock. “You and Okoye!” He couldn't hold it in. “Since when have you and Okoye been thick as thieves?!” He exclaimed.

This was difficult to process. Sure Nehanda and Okoye were friends and the woman had helped him and his late father train his sister. Well, both sisters actually. But he never knew them to be thick as thieves like Nehanda and Shuri were.

He just couldn't wrap his mind around this scenario. He knew that Okoye was helping Nehanda deal with the loss of leaving her soulmate behind, which couldn't be helped either; but he never thought they would scheme something.

And with Nehanda leading the full charge into this, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that his sister was heading this so-called scheme and Okoye was following along so that his sister didn't get into to much trouble.

“Since you have been preparing to sit your arse on the throne and pine your days away,” Nehanda said sarcastically. T'Challa gave an amused smile.

“Very well sister, I will let you have your secrets but if this backfire's in your faces then I will reserve my right to say I told you so.” He teased. He would give his little sister enough rope and possibly a shovel to dig her grave.

“Yes, Majesty!” Okoye and Nehanda said in unison as they crossed their arms over their chests and bowed low.

* * *

 

Then in perfect unison, the two women turned as one and made their way to the exit. As soon as they stepped through the door and it shut behind them, Okoye gave the young princess beside her a mild look but her warm brown eyes sparkled with amusement.

“Sit your arse on the throne and pine your days away?!” Okoye asked with a teasing lilt to her voice.

“Too much?!” Nehanda asked with a raised eyebrow. “How can that be? I said it a way to get my point across.”

“Princess, there a lot of combination of words you could have used to get your point across! Telling your brother who will soon be your new King that he sits on his ass all day is not one o them.” Amusement fully pronounced in Okoye's voice.

“Uh, a little truth is good for his soul. By me saying that Okoye, I'm keeping my big brother honest.” Nehanda said in a sophisticated voice that only served to cause Okoye to burst out laughing.

“Oh my friend, if your keeping him honest then what will be Nakia's duty in all of this?” Okoye teased. There was no mistaking the looks that both Nakia and T'Challa shared when they thought no one was looking.

“She will make a great Queen!” Nehanda said firmly. “If she and T'Challa get their heads out their respected asses long enough to see that. It would make mine and Shuri's job a hell of a lot easier.”

Okoye shook her head in amusement. “Oh, Nehanda! You and your baby sister need to stop this matchmaking between T'Challa and Nakia before they catch on.”

“I can't!” Nehanda said in a huff as she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. “Shuri and I stand to lose a lot of money to Zuri and Loupe if our brother and the lady of his affection, do not get together.”

“Crown Princess Nehanda! You mean to tell me that you and your sister made a bet with a respected member of the Council of Elders and your late father's greatest advisor and closest friend, about when your brother and Nakia would get together for the good of the country?” Okoye asked sternly. “Where was I?”

“That was the day that you flew to the great Mountains to start trade negotiations between our people and M'Baku,” Nehanda said matter a factually.

Okoye stomped her foot down in frustration. “And the four of you, could not have waited until I got back. Did you all assume that I wouldn't be part of this little adventure?”

“Why Okoye I'm surprised at you,” Nehanda said in mock shock. “I'm shocked that you have finally decided to join us lesser mortals and play our vices!”

Nehanda's teasing caused her to receive a shove into the opposite wall by the older woman.

“Do not be so cheeky young Princess,” Okoye said, her cool brown eyes gleamed with malicious glee. “You still have to train with me and who do you think can make that training a cake walk or hard for you?”

Nehanda could only stare at the older woman in front of her in sheer horror. She gulped swallowed and cleared her throat. She knew when she was licked.

“How much do I put you down for Okoye?” She asked meekly, causing Okoye to laugh and gently rubbed Nehanda's hair.

“Put me down for a 100 and two of my favorite spears,” Okoye said, amusement riddled in her voice.

Nehanda could only nod her head. Okoye could fight dirty when she wanted to get her own way and she knew how to manipulate the situation to advantage. May the gods bless W'Kabi and his patience.

As they continued on to their destination, Nehanda couldn't help but share a grin with Okoye. She made a mental note to write down Okoye's wager for the bet that she and Shuri started. She crossed her fingers and prayed the gods were listening and that Nakia and T'Challa didn't kill them when and if they found out about the bet.

But the other prayer was so Okoye didn't hide her body if she didn't write her down if the African Amazon Woman lost said bet! She needed to touch base with Shuri and tell her to be on her guard around Okoye.

* * *

 

“The two of you are crazy and have completely lost your minds!” The yell that vibrated around the room caused both Okoye and Nehanda to wince.

When Nehanda first came up with the plan to try and convince Nakia to a spy for Wakanda, it had been a good idea at the time and sounded good in her head but Okoye had said that Nakia would react this way.

'Thank the gods that Nakia's weapons were locked up!' Nehanda thought with a sigh of relief.

Both Okoye and Nehanda knew enough to know that when Nakia got pissed, you knew it was a really good time to hide her weapons post haste.

“Nakia this is a good plan,” Okoye began to placate the other woman. “You will be on the front line and will be our first line advantage for when or if Klaue tries to show his hand.'

Nakia crossed her arms over her chest and began to pace back and forth making sure to give both women a glare as she passed by. “What does T'Challa say to this plan?” She asked as she stopped pacing.

Okoye and Nehanda shared a look then turned back towards Nakia with sullen expressions. The woman in question could only shake her head.

“Those looks tell me that T'Challa does not know about this little scheme. Great! I don't suppose that you will tell him about this plan of yours when I'm gone?” Nakia asked firmly.

Again, both Okoye and Nehanda shared looks. This caused Nakia to sigh in frustration at the two of them. She had to admit to herself that the plan had merit, but anything could go wrong.

“The two realize that T'Challa will chew out both of your asses when and if he finds out about this right?!” Nakia began to explain. “He's going to lose his mind. And what is going to say when he realizes that I'm not here?”

“We haven't quite gotten that far yet,” Nehanda said, sounding more like a little girl than the strong woman who grew up in the palace.

Nakia sighed. “Well you better tell him after I leave because knowing that man like I do, he will try to stop me.”

Okoye and Nehanda then looked up at Nakia with confused expressions.

“Try to stop..?” Okoye began. Then her words began to sink in and Okoye's expression went from confused to shock. “You mean you're going?!”

Nehanda's face turns hopeful. “You agree to go? Oh, Nakia..” Nehanda exclaimed as she threw her arms around the older woman.

“Okay, okay Nehanda, calm down,” Nakia said with a slight laugh at the girl's antics. “Yes, I will go. I think your plan is sound and as merit. But T'Challa needs to be told.”

Nakia waited for a beat. “But after I left. I really don't fancy a lecture from the future King about protocol.”

“Are you sure that's all it is Nakia?” Nehanda teased. Her deep blue eyes sparkled with mirth that caused the flecks of emerald green in her eyes to sparkle like gems.

“Yes that's it is Miss Nosey!” Nakia said firmly. But she wasn't going to let T'Challa's younger sister know that it was her feelings for her brother that she was running away from.

Okoye, on the other hand, wasn't buying it for one minute. “Nakia, I have known you for most of your life and I never knew you to be a person who ran away from their 'feelings'!”

Nakia could only curse the other woman. Okoye had always been able to read her like an open book. It could have been that Okoye was just a tuned to her better or it could be that Nakia wore her feelings on her sleeve.

“I'm not running Ooye, I just need space,” Nakia stated firmly. “My 'feelings' as you put it, have nothing to do with it.”

Okoye reluctantly agreed with her for now. She knew that there was more to the situation that Nakia was willing to offer and she knew if she questioned T'Challa, he would be closed off on the subject as well. They were more alike than either wanted to admit.

Even Nehanda had picked up on the context. But instead of going to either T'Challa or Nakia, she went to the most likely source. Her mother! Ramonda told her to be patient. T'Challa and Nakia were just too stubborn to realize or see the bond that had formed since they were children.

And every time they were together the bond grew. But they weren't ready yet, her mother said. The gods would bring them together when the time was right.

“Fine! But you check in every day! Even if it's a little skirmish!” Okoye said firmly as she pulled the other woman into a tight hug.

“I will Okoye,” Nakia said. When she pulled back she turned towards Nehanda and pulled her into an embrace. “Make sure you tell T'Challa after I leave. Give a 10-minute head start.”

This caused Nehanda to giggle. “You have my word Nakia.” Shaking her head in amusement at Nakia and T'Challa's antics.

When Nakia pulled back she gently placed her hands on the younger girl's face. “I know your mother told you that your destiny is in the god's hands, but have faith Nehanda. I believe in my heart that you will see this Everett Ross real soon. Maybe sooner than you think.”

All Nehanda could do was nod her head. She was so overcome with emotion. With all the talks that she and Nakia had in the past few days, she never heard Nakia become so spiritual. And she thanked the older woman for that.

Both Okoye and Nehanda watched as Nakia slipped away into the shadows and board the Wakandan jet to begin her mission. They turned to each other and shared one last look. This could backfire in their faces horribly.

Or this could also work. Either way, Okoye, and Nehanda were giving Nakia the 10 minutes she asked for so she could get away. T'Challa might just be pissed when he found out.


	4. Don't Freeze

“Don't Freeze”

To say that T'Challa took the news that Nakia went undercover calmly, was an understatement!

There had been a lot of yelling, pointing fingers and yelling again. Neither Okoye or Nehanda could be two words in before he would start in another tirade. It took Ramonda to rain in her oldest son.

Needless to say, both Okoye and Nehanda received the silent treatment the week that Nakia went away. Especially Nehanda. She knew this would happen. And Okoye had told her as much when she came up with the idea of sending Nakia in.

But she knew a little something of what T'Challa was going through.

To separated from your mate with little to no hope of ever seeing them again, caused your heart to rip out of your chest at the mere thoughts of it. To struggle to give the world a brave face when you were dying inside, could send you into temporary insanity.

And now watching the way T'Challa was reacting in only a week, she was sorry she even came up with the idea in the first place.

That was when Nehanda made up her mind. Unless it was crisis or emergency, she was going to stay far away from T'Challa's wrath.

Shuri and Okoye had become her messengers. They spoke for her in proxy at the Council meetings, delivered T'Challa the budget and inventory of past months and when dinner served, she sat at the other end of the long table, far enough away from T'Challa.

It was then that T'Challa realized his younger sister was walking on eggshells around him.

“You need to get over yourself Big Brother,” Shuri said one day, finally having enough of the silent treatment that T'Challa and Nehanda were giving one another.

“I need to get over myself, Shuri, Nehanda had no business going to both Okoye and Nakia with this scheme,” T'Challa exclaimed. “If she had an idea she should have come to me first before following through.”

Shuri stared at her older brother with a furrowed brow. “So your pissed off!” She said. Shuri really didn't have a head to mouth filter. She said what she wanted to, even if you didn't want to hear it.

“Pissed off?!” T'Challa asked looking at his baby sister in shock at the use of such strong language. “What makes you think I'm pissed off?”

“Well it's two things; either you're pissed that Nehanda went to Nakia behind your back and asked her to go undercover, or the real person you're pissed at isn't Nehanda at all but at Nakia for leaving in the first place without saying goodbye to you.”

At that moment T'Challa had felt the air leave his body. It truly felt like he had been punched in the gut.

He didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. No words would form. The emotions running through him seemed to close off his throat. He was in near tears for how he treated Nehanda and it took his baby sister to point out what an ass he had been.

T'Challa pulled Shuri into a huge hug that lasted for 15 minutes just taking in what comfort she could give him. He pulled back and gave Shuri the first real smile she had seen in over a week. Then turned and made his way to royal stables.

* * *

 

The stables of the Royal palace held some of the most beautiful horses in the world with various different breeds. From the Royal Wakandan Drusian to Arabians to Andalusian's, and on and on. And the Royal family had prided themselves on their horses.

So it didn't seem strange that Ramonda would find her eldest child in the stables, saddling two horses: a black Wakandan Courser named- “Shadow Reign” and a chocolate brown Arabian Stallion with a sandy mane and tail named- “Mystic”, for both him and Nehanda. If there was one way to get back on his sister's good side, it's was a horseback ride.

Ramonda allowed herself a soft smile and gave a small shake of her head at her son's antics.

“What are have you done? And who are apologizing to?” Ramonda asked as she stepped further into the stables causing T'Challa jump, startled to see his mother there.

“For being a condescending ass mother.” He said with his bowed, feeling he every reason to look abashed.

“Oh my son,” Ramonda began as she pulled T'Challa into a maternal hug. “Nehanda understands that you didn't mean to be short with her, she understands more than you know.”

“That's still no excuse for how I treated her. And even Okoye as well.” T'Challa proclaimed as he went back to fixing the saddles.

“Yes but my son, it's not Okoye that you are taking riding to apologize is it?” Ramonda stated with a grin.

And it was that grin that felt contagious. His mother just seemed to know when each of her children needed her.

“Well if you're taking her to the look off, you might as well take some lunch with you,” Ramonda said as she produced a leather nap-sack from behind her and handed it to T'Challa so he could put it on Shadow Reign's saddle. “Because knowing the two of you like I do, the both of you have skipped lunch.”

T'Challa gave his mother another grin and shook his. “Mother you never cease to amaze me.” He said as he placed his hands on Ramonda's shoulders and gently kissed her forehead.

“Well someone has to keep you three on your toes. Now go makeup with your sister, Wakanda can survive for at least hour with you gone.” Ramonda teased but there was a firm look in her soft brown eyes. “Your sister is more important.”

“Yes, Ma'am,” T'Challa said, having the decency to look abashed.

His mother had a way to make her children forgive each other for the least little thing. There were numerous times that he could count on one hand where his mother worked her magic to get either him, Nehanda or Shuri in the same room just to apologize.

And this time was no different. It was like he and Nehanda were children all over again.

Before he could say anything, Ramonda had turned to a stable boy and sent him to Nehanda's room requesting her presence at the royal stables. He grinned and shook his head. His mother, Really, thought of everything.

* * *

 

Nehanda sat at her desk in her room and stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her the half hour, drawing a blank.

She could only sigh and lean back into her chair with a huff. This walking on eggshells was tedious work. She knew that T'Challa would be piss or even angry that Nakia agreed to go undercover, on a plan that she created, but Nehanda never thought he lashed out at her for it.

Looking back, she could understand. Nakia was his mate! But to blame her for putting Nakia in a situation that she couldn't back out of, that was going too far. Those were fighting words in opinion.

She had come close a couple of times to pulling her swords of him but Okoye would stop her, not wanting to do something she would regret. But she was beginning to regret a lot of things. Like that stupid plan, she thought. It had caused her nothing but trouble.

So much trouble, that it was ruining her close relationship she had with her brother, her best friend.

This was one of those occasions where she would give anything to hear Okoye say: “I told you so”! But she knew Okoye would only do that when she deemed it necessary.

And when she least expected it. Knowing Okoye, she would save it for training and then close in for the kill.

BANG, BANG, BANG! Nehanda jumped out of her skin by the sound of her pounding door. Who would disturb her while she literary trying to avoid T'Challa? The angry Prince that he was.

Nehanda sighed and made her way towards the mahogany colored door and threw it open. The force of the swinging door caused the stable boy who became a wayward messenger, to be so startled that he jumped straight in the air and then landed on his ass.

“Jabari, why on earth are you on the floor?” Nehanda asked, slightly concerned.

Jabari looked at the ground, embarrassed. As picked himself off of the floor and dusted himself off, he could say the first thing that came to mind. “I fell, Your Grace!” Then he closed his eyes as soon as he said it.

Nehanda couldn't help but be amused at Jabari's antics. “Well, I'm sure the ground took the brunt of the fall of your dignity.” She teased. “Who sent you here?”

“His Royal Highness requests the presence of her Grace at the Royal Stables,” Jabari said regally.

“His Royal High...” Nehanda stopped short. “T'Challa requests my presents?” Nehanda asked watching as Jabari's nodded his head. “Has he been smoking mushrooms again?!” She exclaimed, spreading her arms to the sides and waving them about.

She didn't even hesitate. Nehanda shut the door to her room and began to make her way towards the stables but she stopped halfway down the hall and turned back towards her room. Jabari was just standing there in what could be described as something akin to shock.

Nehanda stuck her index finger and thumb in her mouth and let out a sharp high pitched whistle that got Jabari's attention. She nodded her head towards her and like a dutiful little puppy, Jabari followed after her. All the while, Nehanda wore a mischievous grin.

* * *

 

T'Challa waited anxiously for his sister. This apology could make their bond stronger or break it altogether. If it had, he wouldn't blame Nehanda for being pissed at him to the point that she probably started throwing punches at him. It was deserved in his opinion.

He had a lot to answer for and not to just his sisters: Nehanda and Shuri. There was also Okoye to consider.

A feeling of dread crawled up his spine, causing him to suppress a shiver that went up and down his body.

That woman knew how to get her revenge when you least expect it.

She was literary the embodiment of the Panther itself. She was silent, beautiful but also very deadly. And was not to be trifled when pissed. Especially at something that he did.

The women in his life knew how to wrap themselves around his baby finger. Nehanda and Shuri did it every chance they could get. Okoye did it when they trained. All Ramonda had to do was say sweet words and he was his mother's slave. And then there was Nakia. All she had to do was bat her gorgeous brown eyes and he was lost to her forever.

The mistakable sound of footsteps caused T'Challa to turned and watched with unrestrained amusement as his younger sister led his stable boy behind her.

When she finally stood in front of him, she placed her hands on her hips and gave him mild look. “Is there a reason I'm being summoned here, Your Grace?” Nehanda asked sardonically.

T'Challa had to wince at that remark. It was deserved.

“I was an ass,” T'Challa said quietly. Trying to apologize to either Nehanda or Shuri was hard and difficult because they didn't make it easy on him.

“I'm sorry what was that big brother? I didn't quite catch that?” She said, putting her hand to her ear. Nehanda soaking this all in. Must to her amusement.

“I said I was an ass!” T'Challa exclaimed. “Would like me to get on the roof of the palace and shout it? Or perhaps you would like me to go to the top of the highest mountain and scream for all to hear that I was complete and utter ass?!” He wouldn't put it past her that was exactly what she wanted him to do.

Nehanda burst out laughing and then gave T'Challa a hug. “You don't have to go that far, big brother. I forgive you this time,” She proclaimed and gave a heated glare. “Next time you won't be so lucky.”

T'Challa had the wherewithal and the presence of mind to gulp at that. He wouldn't put it past her to drag Shuri and Okoye in on her revenge.

“I again apologize sister. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you.” T'Challa said with a sigh. “I wished Nakia had told me what she was going to do.”

“If she had, she knew that you would try to stop her. That's why she told us to wait to tell you until after she left.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

T'Challa sighed again as he moved his head to the side, asking her to silently follow him. Soon the two young Royals were galloping across the plains towards the look off. As they climbed the mountain face, Nehanda looked over her left shoulder and looked at the city below her.

She couldn't help but gasp at the sheer beauty of it. And she lived here most of her life.

When they found the perfect spot, they leaped off their horses and tied the reins to a bush. T'Challa then began to unfold the blanket. And then he opened the leather sack their mother packed for them just as Nehanda sat down.

The two Royal siblings sat in perfect silence. They were happy that they put their crisis at bay but unbeknownst two them and everyone around them, a new crisis was just beginning.

* * *

 

~ _Two weeks later_ ~

While helping Shuri recalibrate the jet engine in Shuri's lab, Nehanda's kimono bracelet went off. As soon as she touched it Okoye's face appeared, looking grim.

“Okoye, did I miss training again?” Nehanda teased, even though her gut was telling her something was off.

Okoye couldn't help but chuckle even though the situation was dire. “No, your Grace. But you are needed in the throne room. We have a situation.”

“A situation, how bad?” She said as she began to hand her instruments to Shuri and then grabbed her things as she started to leave the lab.

“I'll explain on the way,” Okoye said as she blinked out.

All Nehanda could do was shake her and share a knowing look with Shuri as she left her baby sister's lab, T'Challa had done something!

The journey to the throne room was a hectic one. Nehanda's heart had moved from her chest towards her throat. Until she knew for certain what was going on, this was all T'Challa's fault.

No matter how much protesting and assisting that Okoye did on the way. She wouldn't say what happened but she made it clear that T'Challa wasn't responsible.

'Yeah right!' She thought to herself. Somehow, some way T'Challa always seemed to mess something up. It was why she and Shuri always gave their elder brother such a hard time and would always say they controlled his puppet strings. 9 times out of 10, T'Challa was to blame.

They had made it a point of saying that they would each make better Queens to T'Challa's King. But everyone found it amusing and maybe it was. But they would still rule better than their brother.

Nehanda schooled her features as she and Okoye made it to the large orient doors that led to the throne room. She grabbed the handles and with a mighty shove, pushed the doors open with such force that knocked against the wall on either side with a loud BANG.

Startled, T'Challa looked towards the doors and rolled his eyes at his sister's exuberant entrance.

“Little sister, do I treat the doors to your bedroom with the same overexertion and calamity as you treat the entrance to my throne room?” He asked with a sigh.

Nehanda not missing a beat walked right up to her brother and gave him a hard punch to his right shoulder that caused him to wince and clutch the injured limb. “Who said anything about this being your throne room big brother?” Nehanda said with a playful growl. “If anything, there is still time for Shuri and me to rule Wakanda before you screw it up.”

T'Challa chuckled and rolled his eyes again. His little sister's, more like hellions if he could call them both that, we're always talking about taking over Wakanda on the off chance that he messed it up. He always found them to be all talk and no play. They wouldn't do it. Of course, that gave him a pause. At least he didn't think they would. So he decided to call her bluff.

“Very well little sister. If you want to rule Wakanda, you and Shuri will have to face me in a trail of combat, separately” T'Challa said with a smug grin, thinking that he finally one-upped his little sister this time.

Okoye shook her head amusingly. 'Oh, T'Challa had a lot to learn.' She thought. Then she shared a knowing grin with Nehanda.

“Oh please!” She exclaimed. “You have to do better then that big brother if you want to be a step ahead. “ Nehanda said as she sympathetically tapped his shoulder. “You know as well as I do that I'm the only logical choice to face you in a trail of combat situation because: A.) you won't get Shuri up from her lab and B.) there is the little matter of her wearing a ceremonial dress with a corset. Shuri won't wear one unless she has to or is forced to.” Nehanda finished with an amused grin.

T'Challa sent her a frustrated glare. Only his sisters would find a way to work around any coup against them. “Must you spoil my plans?” He asked with a pout.

“Yes. Especially when the odds are stacked against you.” She cheekily. “You do realize that Shuri and I are your odds right!?” Nehanda hoped she would nail him with a trick question, which if she did.

The future rolled his eyes for a third time as he made his way towards the halo-graphic battle map.

Nehanda grinned and then turned to Zuri who shot her an amused wink behind T'Challa's back. When she stepped up to the table, all amusement left her face when she glanced at the map. It looked like a battleground. A battleground that had been started by Ulysses Klaue.

“Little sister, look and tell me what you see?” T'Challa asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“A symbol we know very well Big brother, Klaue.” She growled as she stared at the halo-graphic table. “How did that bastard get back into Wakanda?”

Nehanda began to pace back and forth in pure agitation. It was the full and pure embodiment of her Panther. She was a sleek cat, just waiting to pounce. T'Challa was just as bad. But it was for an entirely different reason. One name came to mind, Nakia. He had no idea which village Nehanda and Okoye sent her.

“Your highness's,” N'Gope began. “Word has reached us that Klaue himself hasn't set foot back into Wakanda but that he has sent a small group to try and infiltrate.” The counselor continued, each word cause T'Challa's ire to grow. “My contact has told that they reached the village of Ubandi,”

“WHAT!” Nehanda exclaimed. She had never interrupted a counselor before but it couldn't be helped. She shared a look of sheer panic with Okoye. Their plan just went ass over-under.

T'Challa looked at his sister and his bodyguard/best friend and back again. “Is there something you want to tell me?” He asked.

“You?” Nehanda began and then look to Okoye and motioned to the guard if she wanted to do the honors. The elder woman shook her head and nodded for the young princess to continue.

The younger woman nodded with a sigh. She turned to her brother, took a deep breath and began to speak. “2 months ago I came up with a plan to embed a spy in one of the nearby villages to be our eyes and ears in case Klaue pulled a stunt like this. Nakia agreed to go. The village the Okoye and I implanted her in Ubandi.” She said with a grim expression.

“There's something else Little sister tell me!” T'Challa order, his stomach churning as a single thought passed through his mind.

“We, Okoye and I, lost contact with Nakia two weeks ago. The intel that she was able to get came in steady and then nothing. Two weeks of silence.” Nehanda bowed her head as she finished. “I'm sorry Big brother.”

He shook his head and walked over to his sister and pulled her into a hug. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Little sister. Nothing at all! You did what you thought was right.” T'Challa finished as he hugged her again and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

When he felt his shoulder become slightly damp, he pulled back on Nehanda's shoulders, placed his fingers on her chin and gently lifted her head. It broke his heart to see his sister's deep blue eyes so remorseful and full of tears.

“Nehanda, we will get her back. Klaue will not escape Wakandan justice again this time. He will pay.” He proclaimed as placed his hands on either side of his sister's face and brought her forward so that their foreheads touched.

With Nehanda still his arms, he turned to Okoye and gave a furious and determined look. “Okoye prepare the Jet,” T'Challa ordered. “We're going to Ubandi!”

After the order, there was a mad scramble to obey. By this time tomorrow Nakia would back home and safe in his arms. That was if of course, she would actually let him put his arms around her.

* * *

 

The flight from Wakanda to Ubandi was a silent one. While Jara flew, Okoye took the opportunity to pace back and forth.

Her thoughts were all over the place. She felt like she was somewhat responsible for the utter insane plan that Nehanda came up with to catch Klaue and for Nakia agreeing to it in the first place. Even though she thought it been a good plan, she should have stooped Nakia from going.

But then again, Okoye knew the woman was stubborn.

If she believed that there was a wrong or injustice that needed to fixed, Nakia was the first to raise her hand volunteer. She essentially put her life on the line when there was no need.

It was the job of Dora Milaje to protect Wakanda and the Royal family, not the future Queen of Wakanda. If the girl would settle down long enough for her and T'Challa to form a match.

All of a sudden the sound of the door sliding open as both T'Challa and Nehanda made their way from the bunk area dressed in their Panther suits. Their suits gleamed a shiny black ebony from the lights inside the Jet. Okoye furrowed her brow as she got a good look at Nehanda's suit.

Black wasn't a good color for Nehanda. Not to say didn't look good in it in everyday clothes, she did. But in terms of her suit, it didn't flatter her skin tone.

She made a note to talk to Shuri about that when he returned. Nehanda desperately needed a new suit.

From her vantage point at the battle map, she watched the two of the Royal siblings make their way over. Standing side by side both T'Challa and Nehanda made a very imposing pair.

Their all black Panther suits gave them a very intimidating look. They looked like they were spoiling for a fight.

“Your Highness's, we are two minutes from Ubandi,” Jara said from the pilot's seat.

“Thank you, Jara,” T'Challa replied as he set his Panther helm on the table looked at the map. “Keep pressing. Let us know when we have arrived.” He ordered not looking up from the table.

“Yes your Grace,” Jara said, continuing to concentrate on their destination.

Okoye looked at T'Challa for a moment before she shot Nehanda a look across the table. “Do you think it will be enough?” She asked quietly.

“It will have to be,” T'Challa answered with a sigh. His gloved hands scrubbing his face in frustration. “The sooner we put a stop to Klaue and his tyranny, the Wakanda can heal.”

The older woman gave the young prince a small and grateful smile. W'Kabi would have his revenge.

But the sound of the young princess clearing her throat on the other side of the table brought Okoye back to reality. This was going to be a difficult discussion to be had with T'Challa. He was stubborn. And Nakia was an even match to him.

“Your Grace, there is a delicate matter that needs to be cleared up in this situation,” Okoye began.

“What is that Okoye?” T'Challa asked, not bothering to look up from the table.

“Well,” The older bodyguard started and then stopped. How do you ask your Crown Prince, your best friend, not to let your feelings rule your head?

“What?” T'Challa said as he finally looked up and gazed steadily at his friend.

Okoye sighed and looked at Nehanda. She nodded her head which caused the Crown Princess to release a sigh of her own. She even added a growl under her breath for good measure. She hated it when Okoye used her authority.

“What Okoye is trying to say in her own sweet way Brother, is there is a small matter that concerns you,” Nehanda said sweetly, it didn't hurt to practice her diplomatic voice.

“What small matter?” T'Challa asked confusion written all over his face. “What have I done now?”

Okoye sighed again and then shot Nehanda a mild glare. “What the princess means your Grace, the matter that we refer to could happen in a matter of minutes and it depends on how you react.” She replied formally. Okoye wanted to nip this in the butt now before he saw Nakia again.

“My reaction?” T'Challa exclaimed as he pointed to himself in shock. Then he looked at his sister and his personal guard. “What have you two gossipy ninny's have to say about me now?”

With that T'Challa crossed his arms over his chest and shot the two women on either side of him a glare.

“Oh damn!” Nehanda exclaimed. “He's adapted father steely look. You best tell him about Nakia before he blows a gasket.” She teased.

“What does Nakia have to do with this?” T'Challa demanded.

Okoye could see no way around it and she firmly believed in not beating around the bush. “Quite frankly your Grace, you have to this ability to freeze everytime she walks into a room,” Okoye said. A great relief left her shoulders but she found herself on the receiving end of T'Challa's glare.

“I do not!” T'Challa exclaimed, which caused Nehanda to snort with laughter only to have her big brother glare at her as well.

“Yes, you do. It's really quite actually how you watch her when she enters.” She shook her head in mock dismay. “The future King of Wakanda follows the one woman who as the strength enough to be future Queen, around the room with his eyes like a lost puppy.” She teased with a mischievous grin.

“The two of you gossipy busybodies have lost your minds.” T'Challa finally proclaimed.

After that profound statement, T'Challa silently ordered silence for the rest of the flight. It was his way of telling both Okoye and Nehanda they were not allowed to speak until they reached their destination.

Nehanda sat down in one of the many seats available on the Jet, rolled eyes and crossed her arms in annoyance.

* * *

 

“Your Grace,” Jara announced. T'Challa's head shot up as she addressed him. “We have arrived.”

He stood and made his way towards Jara's seat. He could see the truck convoy coming from the village in Ubandi. “Thank you, Jara. Keep it steady until we are in position.”

“Of course Your Grace.” Jara nodded.

T'Challa made his way back towards the battle table just as Nehanda was preparing her weapons for battle. They needed a surprise attack. Something that the convoy wouldn't see coming.

“We have reached our destination,” T'Challa began as looked between his sister and best friend. “Ladies you know what to do.”

Watching both ladies nod T'Challa continued. “I'll get Nakia out as I can.”

That caused Nehanda to burst out laughing. “Oh Big brother, this I really have to see.” She teased as she laughed again.

“Of course you would find this all amusing Little sister,” T'Challa said miffed.

“That's because it is,” Nehanda said between bouts of laughter.

Okoye shared a quick amused grin with Nehanda and then her face morphed into a serious expression. “Just don't freeze when you see her.” Okoye sternly said.

T'Challa turned his miffed look on his friend for even suggesting such a thing. “What are you talking about? I **never** freeze.” His shocked/miffed voice gave him away.

Nehanda couldn't help it, she tried but all of his protests caused her to burst out laughing again. T'Challa could only roll his eyes at his sister's antics.

* * *

 

Needless to say, Klaue's men didn't know what hit them.

Both Royal siblings struck with a force that could only be described as the God's blessing. Watching both brother and sister flip through the air was like poetry in motion.

While T'Challa detracted his silver vibranium claws, Nehanda pulled her golden vibranium twin blade swords from their sheath and went in for the attack. The two siblings worked as one. You didn't know where T'Challa stopped and Nehanda began.

Klaue's men were basically sitting ducks. That feeling only amplified when another female joined the foray.

Nehanda could only sigh. Looking around siege, her eyes met Okoye's and they shared an eye roll. This was going to be bad. Nakia had joined the battle. And if T'Challa spotted her, his timing would be off.

Of course, her thoughts spoke too soon as looked up again and saw T'Challa do just that.

“Men!” She exclaimed out loud as she continued her battle.

Time seemed to stop. The very moment T'Challa saw Nakia again, the world stopped turning. Of course, both Okoye and his younger sisters: Nehanda and Shuri, would not let him live this down.

“Nakia, hi,” T'Challa said softly, not taking his eyes off his soulmate.

Nakia stopped and shot T'Challa a look which quickly changed when she saw a mercenary moved behind him.

“T'Challa move!” Nakia yelled.

Before T'Challa could react a spear came out of nowhere and embedded into the man that was going to attack him from behind. He turned towards his friend and winced at the look she shot him.

“You froze!” Okoye growled and the turned back to the fight.

T'Challa sighed. He was never going to live this down! His sisters were really going to use this against him. And he deserved it. But the most important thing was that Nakia was safe and he would have time to convince her to be his Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my plea! Please leave kudos and comments so I know that I'm doing ok or not. Thanks


End file.
